


Returning the Favour

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [80]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

Napoleon Solo was almost walking on air as he headed towards his office. After six months of trying, he'd finally persuaded Anita Symonds, from the translation team, to have dinner with him. His only problem was the stack of paperwork awaiting his attention, but he was certain he'd be able to persuade Illya to do it for him. His partner usually said yes; eventually.

However, entering the office, he found it lacking in Russians. Instead, his paperwork had doubled, and there was a note on top.

_Time for you to return the favour, my friend. I have a date. I.N.K._


End file.
